Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a wireless communication system and, more particularly, to a method for providing system information in a scenario where a central unit and a distributed unit of a base station are split and a device supporting the same.
Related Art
In order to meet the demand for wireless data traffic soring since the 4th generation (4G) communication system came to the market, there are ongoing efforts to develop enhanced 5th generation (5G) communication systems or pre-5G communication systems. For the reasons, the 5G communication system or pre-5G communication system is called the beyond 4G network communication system or post long-term evolution (LTE) system.
System information refers to essential information for communication between a terminal and a base station. In 3GPP LTE, the system information is divided into an MIB (Master Information Block) and an SIB (System Information Block). The MIB is the most essential information. The SIB is subdivided into SIB-x forms according to its importance or cycle. The MIB is transmitted through a PBCH (Physical Broadcast Channel) which is a physical channel. The SIB is common control information and is transmitted through a PDCCH differently from the MIB.